forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Martine
| patron deity = Tymora | languages = Common, Gnoll | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Martine was a Harper ranger famous for defeating the gelugon Vreesar. Description Martine was a short and petite woman (only five feet tall) with short black hair and long bangs across her forehead. Her eyes were dark blue. She had a deep scar across her back. After her battles in the Samek Valley, Martine walked somewhat stiffly. She tended to dress in buckskin clothing and wore a fur half-cape. In combat, she armored herself with elven chainmail and a small helmet. Possessions Martine carried a knife, a magic dagger, which she received from the wizard Jazrac, and a magic longsword, which she acquired from her friend Vilheim. She had a bow, and wore a wicker backpack made for her by gnomes. In the pack, she stored a blanket, extra clothing, and Smerznik's Super Satchel, which was similar to a bag of holding. She owned four beads of force and a jar of Keoghtom's ointment and of course her Harper pin. Personality Martine, until her mission in the Samek Valley, was afraid of failure, but during that adventure, she learned her limits and accepted them. Martine had a very strong sense of duty to the Harpers and, during a mission, tried to avoid all distractions; however, she was a very curious and nervous individual, always in movement in open spaces. Martine was somewhat of a tomboy and was particularly attracted to older men. She was a devotee of Tymora from her youth, but her friend Vilheim introduced her to Torm's dogmas. She also payed homage to Mielikki and Lliira. Abilities Beyond the skills of an expert ranger, Martine also knew how to ride hippogriffs and could speak Gnoll. She was highly proficient with dagger, longsword, and shortbow. History and Krote from the cover of the novel Soldiers of Ice.]] Martine was born in Sembia from loving parents. She left her house for a life of adventure in Sea of Fallen Stars. There, she defeated a pirate lord and acquired her first magic sword "Sea Dog", but the battle left her with a scar on her back. Eventually she met the wizard Jazrac of Saerloon, who enlisted her in the Harpers. She performed for him a series of small, simple missions until Jazrac sent her to the Samek valley in order to close a dangerous portal to the Para-Elemental Plane of Ice. Martine requested the help of local gnomes, but only the hermit Vilheim agreed to guide her. During the adventure, Martine, with help of Vilheim, the gnome outcast Jouka, and the gnoll shaman Krote, fought the Burnt Fur gnoll tribe led by the ice devil Vreesar. In the final battle, thanks to the sacrifice of the just-arrived Jazrac, Vreesar was destroyed. After this adventure, Martine decided to travel with Krote. Most of her time was spent in the region of Shadowdale, Sembia, or the Sea of Fallen Stars. Appendix Appearances * Soldiers of Ice References Category:Rangers Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Worshipers of Tymora Category:Inhabitants of Sembia Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Rangers of Tymora